the_frontier_of_krinvalafandomcom-20200215-history
Ike
Ike's (Accepted) Application Name: Ike Age: 21 Race: City Stater Fears (Need at least one) Claustrophobic, terrified of fire. Skills (Try to limit this, and add to Backstory): Skilled with the bow, and very intelligent. Good at lieing. (If City Stater Only) What City State where you born in?: Heliosan Backstory: Though born in Heliosan, You couldn't really call Ike a native of any place. His family traveled with a group of entertainers, and never remained in one place for very long. From a very young age, Ike was taught to act, sing, and play instruments. Anything that could be useful to a troupe of entertainers. Though acting may not seem like a valuable life skill, it teaches you one very important thing - how to lie. Interestingly enough, Ike was also taught the basics of using swords and bows. Mostly for show purposes, but you never knew when bandits could attack a lightly defended party like theirs on the road. So this is how Ike's life progressed, until around the time he was 16. By then, he had started to take an interest in other things. In major cities they stopped in, you could always find Ike at the library, when he wasn't working. Performing began to bore him, and his parents noticed. However, they refused to let him attend school or anything else, telling him that he must carry on the family tradition and stay with the traveling troupe. Angry, Ike tolerated a few more weeks. But finally, when they stopped in Derivana to perform, he stole what he considered to be fair payment for all the performing he had done, and ran away. A 14 year old boy on the streets. Luckily, he managed to find a cheap inn he could afford to stay at for a few weeks. During those few weeks, he spent all of his time at the library. Having been deprived of advanced education for most of his life, books opened up a whole new world for him. Buying his way into a few day classes of mathematics and science burnt most of his remaining money faster than expected. This presented a problem for Ike. With just enough money to buy a bow and a quiver of arrows, Ike was forced to leave town. Living on the streets didn't sound appealing. For the next two years, Ike managed to scrounge off of things in the forest. He practiced with the bow until he was an adequate hunter, and came to love the weapon. Blackberries were also a large part of his diet. One fateful day, he managed to shoot a large buck. Ike realized he could not eat the entire thing before it went rotten. He skinned the beast, packed the meat and antlers in a bag, and took it back to Derivana, which he had not strayed too far from. Selling the meat for a low price to a local butcher, Ike also managed to get a fair sum from the large antlers. They were an impressive trophy, and the butcher seemed to think he could convince people the kill was his. After having gone back to civilization for the first time in two years, Ike realized he was weary of living in the woods. Rumor had it that there was opportunity for a new life in the land of Krinvala. Praying to all of the gods for luck, Ike payed for fare to this strange new land. Hope you enjoyed that little read. Present Day Currently, Ike is the owner of a small store, Ike's General Store . Check out my page about that too :)